pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ellis99
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Opinion Even if I never held a single Nintendo console, I must say they could've made it slighly more appealing. Let's see, if they released a Pokémon game, like X&Y, they could've designed it like Kalos Pokédex. Energy ''X'' 17:56, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Nectaria is well, She's not leaving so you know she's going to be like me you know like me here once & then over there next you know, So you know she'll be on here editing a little bit & then once tired she'll be over there okay she's like me like i'll edit here for a while til like oh oneish - then eat take a break - after on there editing til sixish at night so you know after i'll be offline.. Got any more questions on Nectaria? let me know...Trainer Micah (talk) 18:40, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Got your message & left you a message onto my talk page so you know,Trainer Micah (talk) 19:11, August 29, 2014 (UTC) I see a new wiki i think i'll joining soon the Infamous wiki? - hmm *looks interesting* love the game i know might contribute there as a user see what it's like as a user...Trainer Micah (talk) 19:19, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey i saw what you wrote on Nectaria talk page for the main page on pokemon answers wiki? so you know since she's a admin she'll do it for you to make it look like visitable wiki as a admin okay.. So you know...Trainer Micah (talk) 19:35, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Archive Eh, don't see much need in that. But, here is archive where the mention of Twitter is. As for Infobox Game, I'll review it later. Energy ''X'' 19:44, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Changes! Tell me which changes should I make to Answers Wikia's main page? Nectaria (talk) 01:10, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Pictures Really sorry about Ellis. Pictures are my life. Moonlit got me confused when he/she said I could the artwork. She was talking about Gen III. I got to be careful not load duplicates.--Kyurem147 (talk) 07:24, August 30, 2014 (UTC) What happened? You said you got put on a "spammers list"? By who? What do you mean by that? You're not a spammer. . . Is a bully harassing you on Community Central? Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ' ''' 07:46, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Ah ha! That's "Cloud-is-fast"! He's the evil troll who attacked our Wikia. He was infinitely banned when I reported him yesterday. He must have listed you as a spammer before he was blocked. I can't believe he attacked you too! You never even said a word to him! Evil little troll. . . He hates us and our Wikia, and he tormented me too. . . Make sure you contact Wikia Staff immediately, tell them that you are a member of the Pokémon Wikia, and let them know that the banned troll under the name "Cloud-is-fast" (his name is all one word, not separated by hyphens, but I spelled it like that because I can't post his username, as he is a blacklisted troll on Wikia now) has maliciously lied and listed you as a spammer. They know exactly who he is and have banned all his sock-puppet accounts forever. Wikia Staff should be able to help you remove that untrue spammer label. Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ''']] ' '' 09:34, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Okay, so you already asked them to remove you from the spammer list? Well, that's a relief. You'll be fine. The Wikia Staff knows ALL about that nasty troll. They'll help you. I'll support you in any way I can if you need any further help. Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ''' '' 09:50, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Spam list So, where is this spam list you are talking about? '''Energy ''X'' 09:47, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Icons I am not certain where I would need to put those game icons in Infobox Game template, nor for which articles should it work (and why). Energy ''X'' 16:23, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Bean! Can you tell me why do you want to move Bean to Bean (Pokemon)? I never saw a trainer who share the same name with this Politoed. Of course Politoed are Pokemon but I don't think it's good idea to move any nicknamed pokemon to "Random pokemon nickname (Pokemon)". Moving Bean to Bean (Pokemon) is like moving Zippo to Zippo (Pokemon). There is no a trainer named Zippo. Nectaria (talk) 13:04, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, that is not a good reason; there are many nicknamed Pokémon and putting that addition is unnecessary, unless there is already a character with the same name. Energy ''X'' 14:53, August 31, 2014 (UTC) News blog Did you still want me to do the news blog this week? I saw you were active today, so I wasn't sure. --Shockstorm (talk) 02:21, September 1, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, just did it now. Sorry I didn't do it yesterday - I wasn't sure if you wanted to do it, plus I had a lot of stuff going on. --Shockstorm (talk) 22:44, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Moonlit Sylveon... ...will leave on this wiki :(. Pl-Please read the blog and comment on the recent news ;_;. *stops crying* Sigh :(. Nectaria (talk) 06:24, September 2, 2014 (UTC) RE: Bot Hey there Ellis99! Sorry for the late reply, I'm not always alerted to new messages on my talk pages and I don't check this wiki regularly. May I ask what you are planning on using the bot for? I myself am already covering most of the maintenance work here on the , so I don't really see the need in having two bots to do the same things, also have you already received an admin's permission to use a bot here? If not I would suggest you contact an and ask for their approval. Cheers, «Corey Chambers» 22:05, September 3, 2014 (UTC) :Hey! Alrighty, I saw the message that Energy X left on my wall. I'll be happy to show you how to use the bot. There's two different bots that you can use, either AutoWikipediaBrowser or you can use Pywikipedia. Personally I use Pywikipedia because it's a lot more powerful and you can completely automate your bot with it. However, I have almost no experience using AWB, I attempted to use it once and decided against it, so if you decide to use AWB to power your bot you'll have to find someone else who knows how to use it. However, if you choose PWB (another name for Pywikipedia) I can teach you. :Skype would probably be a better way to contact me so please feel free to add me, my username is VelthurMC. :Cheers, :«Corey Chambers» 17:31, September 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Hey, I'd be happy to. If you'd like to hope on chat I can start explaining how to install the bot. «Corey Chambers» 17:59, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Sandbox Well, not entirely certain that the affiliation wiki template was moved to a better place. But I do know that the insertion of events is unnecessary; we got it covered in your news. Energy ''X'' 19:20, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Reply Did that, though you'll have to put them somewhere (in a sandbox, at least). They seem to be unused, for some reason. Energy ''X'' 09:07, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Demotion There was no restriction for it, though it certainly was odd. Energy ''X'' 18:38, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Yes, (s)he was able to. Energy ''X'' 18:45, September 5, 2014 (UTC) User pages There's really no reason to make major changes to someone's userpage unless they request it. Also, do not change the Gen I-IV sprites back to the old version - it just creates more work for me. The sprites for should HGSS should be "HGSS # front.png". --Shockstorm (talk) 07:49, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hi Rain Done, thanks for bringing it to my attention. 09:47, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Character pages There is absolutely no reason to insert a space after the infoboxes. I've been trying to eliminate those spaces, and now you've added a whole bunch more, without any reason or discussion with others (yet again). Makes more work for all of us. Thank you so much. --Shockstorm (talk) 17:53, September 7, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry, that was a bit unnecessary of me. Anyways, whenever you have time, it'd be good if you could remove those spaces. --Shockstorm (talk) 20:33, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Return Hello. That is a relief. I was once an administrator of this wiki and I remember that she did anything possible to eliminate her enemies and basically moved everyone from this wiki to another site so that she could rule this wiki once the other bureaucrat left. Now that she is gone, I may be able to have some peace in contributing and being part of the wiki again. I won't be able to spend too much time throughout the week, but I will try my best to slowly become more active again. 01:40, September 8, 2014 (UTC) User rights Well, all are good, though Wagnike2 is not an admin (I think), while Jellochu is the founder. By default, he is a bureaucrat and his rights cannot be removed without contacting the staff. Energy ''X'' 09:32, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Hmm... Ellis? What do you think of my works as an admin on Answers Wikia? Sigh, Do you think I'm a good admin here :(? Both Energy and Micah told me that I'm a good admin on this wiki. Well, I'm posting some pros and cons points about you here: Pros: #You're a great news reporter. #You created some cool pages like the history of admins, rollbacks, bureau and chat mods page. # You made some good edits to some random articles. Cons: #Sometimes you made some bad changes like moving some page names by mistake or spelled wrong or trying to delete a page that is needed. #Sometimes you can be a little jealous at other users or admins who have a bot :P. You wanted to become an admin so badly but first you need to become a rollbacker. You can post your pros and cons about me if you want to. Nectaria (talk) 15:02, September 8, 2014 (UTC) No, thanks Thanks, but no. They're in that order because it's the order in which I had the games (except for Mystery Dungeon), and Platinum was my very first game of all of them. Adrian Perry GZ 17:48, September 8, 2014 (UTC) News Well, reporting that some users got unblocked by an admin does not count much as news... in my opinion, that is. Energy ''X'' 21:35, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Reply Saw your comment on the news. Well, I can only say that you give me too many messages, so I didn't notice. Unless I should review a game, which I have no experience in. Energy ''X'' 09:35, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hi Rain Well I would much rather we used screenshots of our own and I highly doubt they would accept. They probably don't even let their affiliated sites share images with them. 17:09, September 9, 2014 (UTC) :Hmm they mustn't be as stringent as they used to be then. 17:12, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Full time That's very kind of you. I am a college student as well as an athlete, so I am usually very busy. I will try to contribute as much as possible. 19:31, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Serebii Like I said countless times, I am for it, but I am not certain what would Serebii benefit from that, they could have some demands. Energy ''X'' 21:56, September 9, 2014 (UTC) May you set up Yeah we might as well. With the new layout guide and many new bits of information being added to articles everyday it would be benefitial to have that project back up too. Who did you have in mind? 18:34, September 10, 2014 (UTC)